


Feet

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ryan have some time alone so they decide to relieve some tension together.</p><p>'Squeezing a bit of the bottle's contents into his hand, Ryan rubbing it between his hands a bit before grabbing Jack's foot gently and beginning to work the lotion into it softly. His thumbs dug into the sole of Jack's foot, kneading into it slowly, eyes flickering up to Jack's face to see the man's reaction. The bearded man's eyes were shut, a bit of an odd scrunch to his face, as though he wasn't sure himself just how he felt yet. Ryan kept going, pressing in here and there and massaging slowly, eyes staying on Jack's face to gauge his response.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feet

"You were born blessed with the fingers of an angel, Jack, I swear."

Jack chuckled quietly, staring down at Ryan who was sat in front of him on the floor, Jack sat on the couch with his legs spread, the older man settled between them facing away. Jack's hands were on Ryan's shoulders, slowly kneading every inch of skin he could get at there, working the stress and tension that had built up there in the past few days. Somehow, without him quite recalling how, he'd become reknowned in their little group for his talent with massaging, and every now and then one of his five lovers would pull him aside and sweet talk him into relieving their aches and pains.

He didn't mind much, it got a little tiring sometimes but it was nice to see his boys sighing and smiling over something as simple as a little massage, and if it kept them happy he couldn't bring himself to mind doing it. Ryan pulled away after a couple minutes more, turning and resting his chin on one of Jack's knees, looking up at him with a content look.

"How are you so good at that? Did you look up how to be a master massager or something?"

"I might've watched a video or two a long time ago, but most of it is just natural to me."

Ryan made a little hum in response, closing his eyes and resting there for a moment before blinking and looking up at Jack with an eager smile.

"Hey, since you're always giving me and the other guys massages, how about I do one for you?"

"Ah, thanks for the offer, Ryan, but I actually dislike shoulder massages. It doesn't feel that nice to me."

"Aww really? Well, it doesn't have to be your shoulders. What about your hands or your feet?"

Jack thought for a moment, brows furrowed as he tried to recall if he'd ever had a hand or foot massage before, but coming up blank. He shrugged a little.

"I can't really remember trying one before, so I guess if you're alright with it we could try."

Ryan's eager smile grew a bit, taking a moment to decide before scooting back some and taking one of Jack's feet into his lap.

"We'll go with feet, then. Hand massages are easy enough to do on your own, but you need someone else to get a good foot massage."

Jack settled into the couch, letting Ryan have hold of his right foot, watching warily as the other man pulled his sock off.

"Is that really necessary?"

"You insecure about your feet, Jack? I know you just had a shower not too long ago, they don't smell or anything."

"I know, it's just that feet are kinda gross in general, aren't they? And mine are really rough and stuff..."

Ryan chuckled a little getting up for a moment and heading to the bathroom, returning with a small bottle and sitting back where he had been.

"If your feet are rough, then we'll just have to make them soft."

Squeezing a bit of the bottle's contents into his hand, Ryan rubbing it between his hands a bit before grabbing Jack's foot gently and beginning to work the lotion into it softly. His thumbs dug into the sole of Jack's foot, kneading into it slowly, eyes flickering up to Jack's face to see the man's reaction. The bearded man's eyes were shut, a bit of an odd scrunch to his face, as though he wasn't sure himself just how he felt yet. Ryan kept going, pressing in here and there and massaging slowly, eyes staying on Jack's face to gauge his response.

It took a little bit before Jack seemed to settle down, deciding that the feeling was a good one and looking far more relaxed. A little more and he seemed to voice his approval, with little sighs and 'mm's, eyes shut and body sunk into the sofa, his tenseness slowly evaporating. Ryan was feeling rather proud of his work, finishing with one foot and grabbing the other now, slipping the sock off and starting over on it after squirting more lotion on his hand.

"Ahh... Ryan..."

Jack moaned quietly, no longer holding back and letting himself fully enjoy being pampered for once. Ryan smiled widely, his hands caressing the top of Jack's foot, eyes wandering over it curiously. He'd never really taken note of people's feet before, it didn't seem like the sort of thing to catch his interest. But as he stared at Jack's, he was surprised to find it actually sort of cute. Jack's toes had a slope to them, all in a perfect line of length from the big toe being the longest, to the shortest being the pinky toe. They were a bit pudgy, shaped nicely except for his pinkies which had gotten a bit curved as most people's did over the years. The bottoms of his feet were rather rough, calloused from constant bare feet, Jack always preferred to go sockless around the house unless it was cold or after a shower.

Still, Ryan found himself finding every bit endearing to him, though it wasn't totally clear to him whether it was just because they were Jack's feet, or if he'd stumbled across a secret fascination just now. He wouldn't question it, alright with his own odd interest so long as Jack seemed to be, lifting the foot up and gently kissing the top of it. Jack made a quiet keening noise, not seeming to mind, his eyes opening halfway as he glanced down at Ryan with a look filled with curiosity. Ryan's lips curled against Jack's foot, kissing it again, trailing little pecks from the ankle to the tip of Jack's big toe, kissing it tenderly as his eyes locked with Jack's.

"Jesus fucking Christ, is this what you guys do when we're not around?"

Jack and Ryan were jolted from their heated staring contest, heads turning to the front door where Geoff and the lads were standing, the younger men's heads peeking at them from behind Geoff. They'd been so immersed in what they were doing that they hadn't heard the car pull up, or even the door unlocking and opening. Ryan was quick to get embarrassed, flushing red to his ears as he pulled himself up from the floor, brushing himself off and looking away.

"I was just giving Jack a foot massage."

"Looks like you were about to give his foot a happy ending too."

Michael retorted, a sly grin on his face as he eyed Ryan up. The other lads laughed loudly, following Geoff, who was failing miserably to keep in his own laughter, into the kitchen, their arms laden with grocery bags. Ryan watched them go, heading to the front door and shutting it before looking over at Jack. Jack's face was pink too, but he didn't seem as embarrassed as Ryan was. Saying nothing, he slipped his socks back on and got up, giving Ryan a slow, loving kiss, pressing the older man's back to the door. They stayed like that for a couple minutes, Jack pulling away only when Ryan seemed sufficiently distracted from his earlier embarrassment. The bearded man gave him one more quick kiss, smiling lovingly.

"Thanks for the foot massage, Ryan. Let's do it again sometime, if you were alright with that?"

Ryan looked surprised, a bit shocked that his sudden foot worship hadn't weirded Jack out. Smiling back, he took Jack's hand in his, the two turning to head to the kitchen.

"I'd be more than happy to."


End file.
